UCFA Champions League 3
The December 2007 UCFA Champions League is the 3rd edition of the Cybernations Championship Football Tournament. The 3rd season of the League introduced three new competitions, the UCFA Pre-Cup (it was featured in UCFA 2 but only experimental), the UCFA Cup (a new competition for the lower ranked teams) and the UCFA Champion Match between the UCFA Cup winner and the UCFA Champions League winner. Even with the four UCFA competitions running at the same time, the season will still be called by the edition of the Champions League. The final will be played in the Estadio Libertad in Costa Libertad on December 30, 2007. The Final will also feature the third-place match for the UCFA Champions League along with two new matches replacing entertainment programs, the UCFA Cup final and the UCFA Cup Third-place match. The Arcadian Empire won the tournament beating Paranganea 1-0. Costa Libertad took 3rd place beating MacLand 3-2. In the UCFA Cup, Dun Carrig beat Transvaal 3-2 for the win and Neo Japan defeated Ashwinder 2-1. Qualification Eleven teams signed up for the third edition, with two new entrants along with six nations from the last season and three originals. Teams: *Arcadian Empire *Neo Japan *Surrey Empire *Dun Carrig *Costa Libertad *MacLand *Laputa *Ashwinder *Paranganea *Nigras *Transvaal UCFA Pre Cup The UCFA Pre-Cup is a competition organised to let the teams know each other better. The pre-cup is a single knockout tournament and is held before the main season of the UCFA Champions League. The format of the tournament changed a bit, as the 11 nations were a difficult task to put into a single knockout competition. But a format was made, the 5 UCFA 2 nations and the 2 new nations were put into a round of 8. The team who advanced the most in last month's CL had a bye to the next round where they would face an UCFA Original in the Second Round of 8. The tournament proceeded normally. Group Stage Qualifying Round: Ashwinder def. Surrey Empire 4-2 on aggregate to win a spot in the Second Group (2-2, 2-0) Green represents teams through to the round of 8. Group One Group Two Home-away Playoffs Nigras, Costa Libertad, MacLand, Arcadian Empire and Paranganea advanced from Group 1. Ashwinder, Laputa and Dun Carrig advanced from Group 2. Pairings were Group A Winner v Group A 5th, Group A 2nd v Group B 3rd, Group A 3rd v Group B 2nd and Group A 4th v Group B 1st Quarter Finals Semi-Finals Third Place Playoff UCFA Cup UCFA Cup is the secondary competition for the second-tier nations. The winner faces the Champions League winner to determine the UCFA Champion. That is a minor cup, like the Super Cup. First Round Semi-Final Third Place Playoff UCFA Cup Final Final General Details Date: December 30, 2007 Venue: Estadio Libertad, Costa Libertad Time: 2000 (8pm) Attendance: 121000 (approx.) Goals Scored Black (ARC) 19' Cautions None. Expulsions Black (ARC) 67' Statistics Half Time Category ARC:PAR Shots 7:2 Shots on Target 3:0 Tackles 14:19 Fouls 2:2 Bookings 0:0 Corners 0:0 Offsides 0:0 Passing 68:67 Posession 56:44 Shot Accuracy 42:0 Full Time Shots 8:9 Shots on Target 4:2 Tackles 34:43 Fouls 5:2 Bookings 1:0 Corners 0:1 Offsides 0:1 Passing 66:69 Posession 46:54 Shot Accuracy 50:22 ---- Play by Play First Half 6:03 - Paranganea shot goes over 18:54 - Arcadian shot saved 18:55 - GOAL Arcadian Empire - Black, tap in 19:22 - Paranganea pushed, FK (free kick) 26:00 - Arcadian pushed, FK 27:32 - Arcadian shot caught 30:46 - Paranganea tackled, FK 32:15 - Arcadian tackled, FK 32:25 - Arcadian header caught 35:25 - Arcadian shot saved 40:55 - Arcadian shot wide 42:57 - Paranganea shot wide Second Half 46:52 - Paranganea pushed, FK 46:54 - Paranganea shot blocked 47:50 - Paranganea shot goes over 51:14 - Paranganea offside 59:30 - Arcadian header caught 66:49 - Paranganea tackled, FK. Black expelled. 70:08 - Paranganea header wide. 70:23 - Paranganea pushed, FK 73:57 - Paranganea corner 79:31 - Paranganea header caught 90 +3 - Paranganea shot wide ---- Category:United Cybernations Football Associations